Pintura
by Cassandra.Blake.Volk
Summary: Scott necesita subir sus notas, y trabajar en una pintura parece sencillo, claro, no si Derek le distrae. Al final la ayuda vendrá de donde siempre: Su peculiar manada, o parte de ella. (Scerek) (Yaoi/BoysLove/Slash)


_Parejas:_ Derek x Scott (Principal) y Jordan x Malia (Secundaria)  
 _Géneros:_ Romance y Humor.  
 _Número de Palabras:_ 1997  
 _Aclaraciones:_ "What if…" (Qué pasaría si…)  
 _Rated:_ T (Por temas adultos sugeridos)

 _ **Méritos y Créditos a Jeff Davis, creador de Teen Wolf**_

* * *

 **Pintura**

* * *

Encendió las luces del amplio salón adentrándose en este seguido de su novio.

—¿Entonces… En qué se supone que tengo que ayudarte?— interrogó Derek, manteniendo su vista en el adolescente que cerraba las persianas pues la luz del atardecer estaba yéndose, dando paso a un oscuro cielo.

—Serás mi modelo— respondió acomodando un lienzo limpio sobre un caballete, girándose a mirar al otro lobo al no obtener respuesta suya.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Teníamos un trabajo hoy: Pintar algo. Lo que fuera estaría bien, pero si era un muy buen trabajo nos darían puntos extra y… sabes que los necesito —murmuró un tanto apenado— Pero Liam y Theo comenzaron a pelear en el campo de lacrosse así que tuve que abandonar la clase para detenerlos. Mañana la maestra revisará los trabajos y necesito que haya uno mío— expuso, volviendo a moverse para traer el resto de los objetos necesarios.

Parpadeó todavía sin acabar de procesar lo que Scott le decía. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Suspiró largamente, volviendo a darle su atención al muchacho, viendo tras de él una hermosa pintura al óleo de un padre enseñándole a su hijo a jugar con un yoyó. Moviendo su mirada pudo notar la firma de Lydia en uno de los extremos inferiores del lienzo.

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Tú quieres retratarme en óleo y esperas que sea un dibujo casi perfecto para que tengas puntos extras?— sus esmeraldas pupilas se encontraron con las chocolates.

Un asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Inevitablemente una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, provocando un leve gesto de disgusto en el joven alfa.

—Gracias por el apoyo— se quejó con tinte sarcástico antes de continuar acomodando todo.

—Lo siento, Scott —pidió una disculpa, sin borrar su divertida sonrisa— Tienes muchos y envidiables talentos, pero la pintura… No creo que sea uno de ellos—

A consecuencia de sus palabras obtuvo una mirada de reproche y algunos segundos de tenso silencio.

—No dije que no fuera a ayudarte— concluyó, quitándose la chamarra de cuero negra que llevaba, dejándola sobre el escritorio.

—Gracias —murmuró sincero, dedicándole una leve sonrisa— Siéntate ahí, por favor— señaló con la mirada un banco de madera.

Derek asintió y tomó asiento, pensando en que esa sería una larga tarde, cosa que corroboró con el pasar de las horas, dos exactamente, durante las cuales varios lienzos fueron reemplazados y varias pinturas de la paleta fueron repuestas por Scott.

McCall gruñó bajo, retirando una vez más el lienzo, sólo que esta vez lanzó el pincel a la paleta y suspiró agobiado, dejando las cosas en una pequeña mesa a su lado.

—Me rindo. Tenías razón, este no es uno de mis talentos —se puso de pie— Ya puedes moverte. Recogeré todo esto y ya encontraré la forma de conseguir los puntos extra— hablaba pensativo y algo desanimado mientras se giraba y comenzaba a tapar los tubos de pintura que se hallaban en otra mesa tras él.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue a su novio abrazándole por la espalda y un beso siendo depositado en su cuello.

—Puedes hacerlo— aseguró, apretando suavemente entre sus brazos al menor.

—Pero yo…—

—Me equivoqué, Scott. Tú eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas porque tienes la habilidad de nunca rendirte —alentó, volviendo a dejarle un beso en el cuello— Anda, intenta una vez más—

—…De acuerdo —cedió, conteniendo un suspiro— Pero necesito que te apartes para eso— habló bajo, inseguro de si en verdad quería que el otro se apartara puesto que su cercanía había aminorado su estrés y agobio.

—¿Seguro? Tal vez pueda darte algo de inspiración— susurró provocativamente en su oído.

Sus manos abrieron tres botones de la camisa verde oliva que su novio llevaba, acariciando lentamente su torso, deleitándose con el tacto de la cálida y suave piel.

—Derek— gimió bajo, siendo ese el sonido que detonara el deseo del mayor.

Hubo un par de gruñidos entre ágiles movimientos con los que ambos se desvistieron, importándoles poco en donde caían sus ropas. Estaban presos de una irrefrenable pasión.

Apenas y tuvieron la consciencia para evitar hacer demasiado escándalo durante su intensa entrega, pues a pesar de ser tarde no estaban seguros de sí la escuela se encontraba completamente sola.

El propósito de estar ahí quedó completamente en el olvido apenas sus desnudos cuerpos se rozaron.

 **|·|**

—Espero que esa haya sido suficiente inspiración— comentó Derek con un deje de diversión mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón.

Por su lado, Scott se abotonaba la camisa, enviándole una mirada entremezclada de vergüenza y reproche.

—Eso no fue inspiración, fue distracción— alegó, sacándole una sutil risa a su amante.

Bufó todavía apenado. No acababa de asimilar que había hecho el amor con Derek en uno de sus salones de clase. Pensar en ello era extraño, no obstante mientras lo hacía le había resultado excitante.

Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para volver a centrarse, viendo así que su novio ya estaba vestido al igual que él. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo mejor sería irse, mas fue interrumpido por un sonido.

—¿Escuchas eso?—

Hale afinó su oído, escuchando fuertes y rápidos pasos que se dirigían hacia el salón en el que estaban. Por inercia miró hacia la puerta cerrada.

Escasos segundos después entraron corriendo Liam y Theo, atravesando el aula como torbellino, importándoles poco tirar varias cosas que se atravesaron en su camino antes de que salieran por la otra puerta.

Seguidamente Malia entró corriendo del mismo modo, gruñendo y mostrando sus celestes pupilas.

Ella tampoco dio explicación, simplemente siguió de largo persiguiendo a los muchachos.

—¡Voy a matarlos!— les gritaba furiosa.

—¡Malia, espera! ¡Fue sólo un accidente!— Parrish siguió a la joven coyote, dejando todavía más perplejos a los líderes de la manada.

—Es tarde, deberíamos irnos y…—

—Derek— reprendió a su novio que estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que los jóvenes se arreglaran entre ellos.

El moreno bufó resignado.

—Bien, vamos— cedió sin tener alternativa.

La pareja se dispuso a seguir a los cuatro jóvenes con rapidez.

El hecho de que todos fueran criaturas sobrenaturales no ayudó a que los encontraran o atraparan rápido. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos corriendo por las instalaciones de la escuela hasta que al fin los encontraron discutiendo a un costado de la alberca.

Más explícitamente Malia jalaba de la ropa a Liam en su intento por golpearlo. Tras la chica se hallaba Jordan sujetándola por la cintura, deteniéndola todo lo que le era posible mientras que un par de metros tras el chico se hallaba Theo riendo divertido de la escena.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?— interrogó Scott con la mayor voz de demanda que podía usar.

—Bueno…— Parrish quiso explicarle, cosa difícil al seguir lidiando con sostener a la chica.

En un impulso, Malia se soltó de Jordan y se lanzó sobre Liam, intentando ser, fallidamente, detenida por Scott.

Los tres cayeron a la piscina.

La joven coyote fue la primera en salir a flote, seguida del alfa y luego del beta.

Scott se interpuso entre Malia y Liam al ver que ésta aún estaba dispuesta a golpear al chico.

—¡Ya basta!— McCall alzó la voz al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban en la tonalidad escarlata que le denominaba como alfa.

Todos se quedaron quietos, incluso Theo dejó de reír, aclarando su garganta y relajando su expresión.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?— interrogó Derek a Liam y Theo, enviándole una mirada de advertencia a este último. Le habían permitido quedarse en la manada luego de que renunciara a la idea de robarle su poder a la bestia de Gévaudan y les ayudara desinteresadamente, pero eso no quería decir que fueran a ignorar todo lo malo que había hecho, especialmente Derek no acababa de perdonarle que hubiera intentado usar a Liam para robarle sus poderes a Scott.

Raeken pasó saliva discretamente. Bien sabía que no debía provocar demasiado a Hale o le iría mal.

—Liam y yo peleábamos y… Accidentalmente tropezamos con Malia— explicó el joven, mirando a los mencionados en la piscina.

—¿Y… qué más?— cuestionó ahora Scott, manteniéndose en medio por seguridad de su beta.

—Malia traía consigo una maqueta para una clase…— continuó Parrish.

—¡Y ellos la arruinaron! —Interrumpió a su novio— Necesitaba esa maqueta para subir puntos— se quejó, mirando mal a Liam y gruñéndole a Theo.

La pareja de alfas suspiró.

Entendían perfectamente que Malia necesitaba puntos extra pues si las calificaciones de Scott eran malas, ni hablar de las de ella.

—F-Fue un accidente— murmuró Liam, cohibido y arrepentido.

La castaña gruñó a la nada, acercándose a la orilla, recibiendo ayuda de Parrish para salir de la piscina. Scott y su beta hicieron lo mismo que ella, siendo ayudados por Derek. Theo guardó distancia por la furia que todavía percibía en Malia y por una mirada severa de parte de Derek. Los Hale definitivamente asustaban.

—Si no mal recuerdo… Scott me contó que hoy pelearon en el campo de lacrosse— el lobo mayor miraba acusador a Raeken.

—No, no, yo no hice nada. Bueno… tal vez sí, pero las peleas físicas son culpa de Liam— culpó al más joven.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sabes que aún me cuesta controlarme y a pesar de eso me molestas!— recriminó el beta.

Scott negó con la cabeza. Esos dos juntos parecían dos pequeños hermanos molestándose mutuamente.

—¡Es suficiente! —acalló Hale, mirando a su novio apenas los otros guardaron silencio— ¿Qué les harás?— sonrió con malicia, intercambiando miradas entre los muchachos, notando de inmediato que se tensaban.

Era extraño, quizá, pero le gustaba jugar así y asustar a ese par, sobre todo a Theo.

—No voy a castigarlos —concluyó, oyendo a la coyote quejarse con un gruñido bajo y viendo suspirar a los dos— Pero… Van a reconstruir la maqueta de Malia, solos— sentenció seriamente.

—Y será ahora, la necesito para mañana— exigió la joven, cortando cualquier replica o queja de parte del par.

Theo y Liam suspiraron resignados.

—Vayan por la maqueta y llévenla al salón de artes. Derek y yo estaremos ahí, tengo que hacer un trabajo— finalizó Scott, siendo el primero en salir junto a su novio.

Parrish suspiró ligeramente, tomando por los hombros a la mojada joven y dirigiéndola suavemente hacia afuera. Los muchachos les siguieron sin demoras, manteniendo distancia de Malia y olvidándose de sus peleas por bien propio.

Derek y Scott hicieron una parada en el salón de limpieza, tomando algunos utensilios para hacer una rápida limpieza al salón de arte y evitar así que su manada se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido ahí.

—Supongo que arreglar problemas de la manada y nadar no era lo que habías planeado para esta tarde— comentó Hale al término de la limpieza.

—No, pero he aprendido que las cosas rara vez me salen como planeo— respondió McCall, regalándole una sonrisa divertida a su novio, girándose a mirar a los cuatro jóvenes entrar discutiendo, o bien… Malia reclamaba a Liam y Theo mientras Jordan intentaba calmarla.

—No sé si fue buena idea dejar que Theo repitiera el año escolar aquí— comentó el joven alfa.

—Tampoco fue mala idea —respondió, considerando retractarse al ver lo difícil que era para su prima y para Liam el llevarse bien con Raeken— Basta. Tienen unas horas para hacer lo que a Malia le costó días —les recordó a los chicos, acercándoseles— Sugiero que dejen de pelear y trabajen en equipo— regañó.

Suspiró pesado. Parte de la manada original se había ido, con eso, Derek creyó que volvería a tener algo de calma. Que equivocado estuvo.

Algunos pasos atrás Scott contempló todo con cierta diversión, la cual se esfumó al tener una idea. Sin perder tiempo tomó la paleta con pinturas y se acercó al limpio lienzo que había colocado recién.

Una gran manada de lobos, que representaba a la propia, fue lo que con mucho esfuerzo logró plasmar y lo que al día siguiente le hizo conseguir los puntos extra que necesitaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Fue un poco difícil dejarlo ahí, pero el Desafío en Cuatro Partes tenía como límite las dos mil palabras, así que como leyeron en el principio… Rocé el límite.**

 **Agradezco a: Orionastro, por siempre dejar su review. ¡Muchas gracias a ti!**

 **Al resto les agradezco sus lecturas y a #EsDeFanfics vuelvo a agradecer por este desafío~**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana con el último Fanfic del desafío. ¡Hasta entonces!**


End file.
